<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all I want is more by teatales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729128">all I want is more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales'>teatales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sins of delight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(briefly) - Freeform, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lap Sex, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Safewords, Vaginal Fingering, Wet &amp; Messy, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an established part of their dynamic. Aziraphale, the tempter, guiding Crowley with a firm hand. He wouldn’t make his love do anything ze didn’t want to, of course. But sometimes Crowley needed a little more… push. It was all foreplay, really. </p><p>Crowley mouth fell open and Aziraphale pushed the berry in. Zir pointed teeth sunk into the ripe flesh and sweet juice spilled over zir chin. The angel’s fingers caught the edge of zir lip and Crowley sucked on their tips as ze swallowed. The thoughts that had been swirling around in zir head reached a crescendo and ze desperately wanted to be somewhere private. It didn’t even need to be home, they didn’t even need a bed. Ze just didn’t want the witnesses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sins of delight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all I want is more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crowley's pronouns in this fic are ze/zir which you can find out about more here: <a href="https://www.mypronouns.org/ze-hir">https://www.mypronouns.org/ze-hir</a>. Why? Because I'm trans and I said so </p><p>lots of the word 'cunt' in here folks just fyi. read the tags but lmk if you have any questions about the content of the fic, always happy to provide warnings </p><p>cw: brief mention of breath play, gags. safeword is used for sensory reasons, nothing major happens and everyone is fine </p><p>title from Ice Cream by MIKA, because it's the only song about oral sex that I can think of on short notice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale had officially only started tempting people when he entered the Arrangement. Although ze didn’t mention it, Crowley privately thought that the angel had been in the temptation business since he was put on this blessed earth. His corporation was <em>beautiful</em>. Thick and curvy and pink. It broadcasted and displayed all of the hedonist indulgences the angel took up in a glorious fashion. Crowley adored everything, from the pale curls on his head down to his delicate ankles. But ze had zir favourites, of course. </p><p>Throughout their time of knowing one another Aziraphale had been the more fashionably conservative of the two of them. At least in public when he could get away with it, Crowley hardly saw more than hands and face. Ze had always made do with what ze was given and after centuries of <strike>pining</strike> <strike>longing</strike> lusting ze had developed a certain… fixation. </p><p>Ze had a thing for Aziraphale’s hands. How could ze not? Perfect pale skin, thick fingers, manicured nails, soft palms. Crowley had imagined them in zir and around zir and on zir more times than ze could remember. It didn’t help that Aziraphale used them to constantly punctuate his sentences and generally waved them about whenever. When Crowley’s desire got particularly intense it felt like they were literally being shoved in zir face. (Only not in the way ze wanted.) Worse still was the food. </p><p>The angel had been slow on the uptake of cutlery. Said something about the Almighty already giving us all the tools we needed, right at the end of our wrists. Mostly he liked to take in what he was eating in all of his senses whenever possible. The fact that Crowley had gone centuries sharing meals with him and hadn’t manage to jump the angel midway through the first course bordered on miraculous. Thank Someone for zir glasses. At least they hid (some of) zir obvious desire. </p><p>But they were here now. Post almost end of the world and together and in love. It was disgustingly wonderful. Practically saccharine. Crowley had never been happier. </p><p>Moving from what Aziraphale continued to call “making love” (despite Crowley’s protests) to confessing zir biggest kinks was another matter entirely. Vulnerability had never been Crowley’s strong suit, but ze was getting desperate. More so than usual, anyway. </p><p>Crowley was happy with their sex life, don’t get zir wrong. Anything with the angel was more than ze had ever dreamed of. Aziraphale was so attentive to both of their pleasure and Crowley always came away satisfied. Still, Aziraphale enjoyed the opportunity to take things slow, and Crowley usually agreed. </p><p>That was until tonight. How had ze thought taking Aziraphale to a new dessert bar was a good idea? They specialised in chocolate fondue. The entire meal consisted of Aziraphale’s plump lips getting covered in the melted chocolate and him licking it off. What was worse was when he cleaned it up with his fingers, which he proceeded to suck on. Crowley had to stop zirself from launching over the table and tightened zir legs to hide zir arousal. This was torturous. </p><p>Aziraphale had a twinkle in his eye like he knew exactly what he was doing. Crowley did zir best to avoid the gaze without seeming too suspicious. It was hard, in every sense of the word. </p><p>Aziraphale offered up a strawberry. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like any, my dear?” </p><p>“Mmmmmm,” Crowley managed to reply. Zir grip tightened on the edge of the table. </p><p>The angel moved his hand closer still to Crowley’s mouth. “Try it.” </p><p>This was an established part of their dynamic. Aziraphale, the tempter, guiding Crowley with a firm hand. He wouldn’t make his love do anything ze didn’t want to, of course. But sometimes Crowley needed a little more… push. It was all foreplay, really. </p><p>Crowley mouth fell open and Aziraphale pushed the berry in. Zir pointed teeth sunk into the ripe flesh and sweet juice spilled over zir chin. The angel’s fingers caught the edge of zir lip and Crowley sucked on their tips as ze swallowed. The thoughts that had been swirling around in zir head reached a crescendo and ze desperately wanted to be somewhere private. It didn’t even need to be home, they didn’t even need a bed. Ze just didn’t want the witnesses.</p><p>Ze shook zir head and suddenly Aziraphale had neatly tucked his dishes all together. He was, apparently, finished. </p><p>“Let’s go home, shall we?”</p><p>“Let’s,” croaked Crowley in reply. </p><p>^^^</p><p>As soon as they got in their door they were on each other. Crowley ended up pressed against the wall next to the coats with Aziraphale’s tongue in zir mouth, hands fisted in zir hair. One of the angel’s glorious thighs was shoved in between zir legs and Crowley did zir best to keep still, fearful that too much friction would set zir off. Everything was warm and wet and wonderful. </p><p>After a few minutes Aziraphale pulled off. Not to breathe, of course, they didn’t need that. But just to admire Crowley as he was often wont to do. </p><p>He licked his plush lips. “Would you like to make love tonight, darling, or would you rather sleep?”</p><p>Did he seriously just ask that question? They were well on their way to third base just a moment before, and Aziraphale thought ze could sleep? At a time like <em>this? </em>A small part of Crowley’s brain was appreciative of the angel’s focus on consent and comfort but the larger part had all the blood drained out of it and sent to zir pants. </p><p>“Uhhh,” Crowley spluttered. Aziraphale’s wondrous face morphed into one of concern. </p><p>“Are you alright, my dear?” </p><p>Crowley waved him off with one hand. “Yeah, I’m, I’m fine, let’s do it,” ze said dismissively, looking over Aziraphale’s shoulder. Zir glasses had fallen off somewhere along the way and ze wasn’t going to make direct eye contact at a time like this. </p><p>“Crowley. Would you look at me?” </p><p>Crowley swallowed around zir suddenly parched throat. Ze slowly ran zir eyes over to the right to look at Aziraphale, whose lips were now pursed. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me, obviously, but I have to admit I am growing… concerned about your behaviour this evening. If it is something I’ve said or <em>done</em>—” </p><p>“No! You haven’t done or said anything.” Crowley straightened up against the wall. “It’s, um, rather the, er, opposite.” </p><p>Ze didn’t elaborate any further. </p><p>“Whatever the case may be I don’t believe that this is a conversation to be had in the hallway. Come along now.” </p><p>Aziraphale led them over to the small sitting room and sat upon the plush sofa. “Would you like to sit down?” He asked and patted the available seat next to him. It was a pretty dorky move, one that made Crowley relax and grin some as ze sauntered over. </p><p>Instead of taking the empty bit of sofa Crowley plonked zirself down on the angel’s cushy lap. Aziraphale’s hands flew up in surprise and delight. </p><p>“Comfortable, darling?” Crowley hummed into Aziraphale’s neck. “So. I would say that I haven’t been doing or saying something that you would like me to? And it relates to our sex life, I suppose?” </p><p>“Yeah,” ze whispered. </p><p>Aziraphale left it for the moment and began rubbing Crowley’s back soothingly. </p><p>“We can still go to bed, if you’d rather.” </p><p>“No! No, just, hnngh. Words.”</p><p>“Maybe you could demonstrate, then?” </p><p>“Angel!” Crowley said, completely scandalised. </p><p>“Well, dear, if words <em>are</em> evading you it <em>is</em> a reasonable suggestion.”</p><p>“Um. You love me, right?” </p><p>“Of course I do, darling. I love you so very much. You’re safe with me.” </p><p>Crowley took a moment to internalise that. Ze then slowly, carefully, reached a hand out and up to grab at Aziraphale’s arm. Ze tugged it so it came to lay in zir lap then lifted it up towards zir mouth. Crowley moved zir hand around to hold Aziraphale’s wrist. Ze still wasn’t looking at him, zir forehead was pressed against the angel’s neck. Crowley paused for a second and then continued, and sucked a finger into zir mouth. </p><p>Aziraphale couldn’t stop the small “oh” that left his mouth. Crowley thought it sounded like a good “oh” and sucked the digit in further. The rest of Aziraphale’s fingers had curled up against zir chin. Crowley opened zir mouth wider to take them in. </p><p>Ze chased them a little, bending down further for them to press almost against the back of zir throat. Ze felt undeniably full and it felt… right. The fingers were effectively a gag and ze didn’t have to speak, didn’t have to think, could just be held and filled with zir angel. </p><p>Saliva spilled down zir chin and Crowley didn’t even have the presence of mind to feel embarrassed. This, this is what ze had needed. </p><p><em>“Crowley,” </em>Aziraphale said, so shocked that Crowley pulled off. Ze backed away from the heart of Aziraphale’s lap. </p><p>“‘M sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have—” </p><p>“<em>Crowley</em>.” Crowley looked up at the angel’s sharp tone. </p><p>“There is nothing you need to apologise for. Not your honesty, nor your desires. You did exactly as I asked, you wonderful creature. Wonderful.” </p><p>Crowley bit zir lip. </p><p>“So, you like my fingers in your mouth, I take it?” Aziraphale added conversationally. “Is it just my hand or being filled—because I’m sure I have a gag around here somewhere—or both?” </p><p>Crowley’s brain almost went blue-screen at Aziraphale’s forthrightness. “Uhhhmm. Both? I mean, started with jus’ your hands ‘cause <em>fuck</em>, angel, you could do anything with those. Having them in me, in my mouth, ‘s good, too. Full.”</p><p>“Thank you, darling. You are so very good, and I appreciate you sharing.” Crowley offered him a small smile. </p><p>“Shall we adjourn to the bedroom, then?” Aziraphale asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. </p><p>^^^</p><p>It took a hasty stumble to the bedroom but Crowley was now back where ze wanted to be—on top of Aziraphale. They were in much the same position as they had been downstairs, only this time they were kissing passionately and Crowley had swapped zir Effort. </p><p>Hands wandered between layers of clothing but neither wanted to separate long enough to remove them properly. Aziraphale managed to yank Crowley’s jacket off while he sucked on the demon’s pale neck. Crowley undid Aziraphale’s bow-tie but didn’t quite get to remove it as ze got distracted once more by the angel’s tongue in zir mouth. </p><p>Although Crowley was currently on top ze was nowhere near being in control. Ze felt wild with love, with lust. Now that zir secret was out in the open all ze wanted was <em>more. </em></p><p>The pair made some more half hearted attempts to undress. Aziraphale was flushed—all over his cheeks and down his bare neck. Crowley was incredibly warm and ze couldn’t stop moving—zir hips undulated over and over again as ze tried and failed to get some relief. </p><p>After some time Aziraphale gained some sense and miracled away the frustrating barriers between them. </p><p>Crowley moaned at the shock and faltered slightly, hazily realising that Aziraphale was now sitting against the headboard. </p><p>“Oh, <em>angel,</em>” ze moaned again and shuffled the few centimetres over to straddle one of the thick thighs beneath zir. </p><p>The ache between Crowley’s legs only grew stronger as ze ground down on the bare skin. Ze threw zir head back and Aziraphale took the opportunity to bite not too gently on the place where zir shoulder meets zir neck. At the same time his hands came up to pinch at Crowley’s nipples, and a wave of arousal rang out from zir cunt. </p><p>Ze didn’t know how Aziraphale was still so capable. Everything for Crowley felt warm and wet as ze continued zir hip movements and chased the feelings of pleasure. </p><p>Aziraphale released zir neck and nipples. His hands soothingly rubbed at Crowley’s stomach, so close and yet so far from where ze needed them most. </p><p>The brief reprieve meant zir brain turned from complete lust-addled mush to something more coherent, and ze realised zir mouth was hanging dry and open in one continuous moan. Crowley stopped the noise and panted an unneeded breath instead. Ze opened zir eyes and blinked at zir partner, confused as to why he had stopped. </p><p>“Nothing is wrong, my dear, before you ask. It’s only we had a certain conversation downstairs and I figured we best discuss before we become even further carried away.” </p><p>Conversation. Downstairs. Crowley didn’t know how long they had been upstairs let alone what they had been talking about— <em>oh</em>. </p><p>Ze felt zir face heat up further with the realisation. </p><p>“Um,” ze cleared zir throat awkwardly, which turned into a cough at being so parched. </p><p>Almost instantly Aziraphale offered zir a glass of water, which ze gratefully drank from. </p><p>It disappeared as ze finished it and Crowley was left bereft with nothing for zir hands to do. Aziraphale kindly grabbed them and smiled at zir soppily. </p><p>“Yeah downstairs, um, sounds good. Let’s go, or, uh, whatever.”</p><p>Crowley’s gaze had drifted down to their joined hands, and further on to Aziraphale’s still erect cock. Why did ze have to be so <em>embarrassing </em>all the time— </p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale gently chided. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of talking about our bedroom activities but I do believe it’s important. I promised you that you’re safe with me and I cannot keep that promise if I don’t know both of our limits.” </p><p>Crowley sighed. It didn’t mean ze had to like it. Ze felt so exposed, naked and wet and so desperately full of want compared to the composed angel. </p><p>“Oh, come here,” said Aziraphale finally, and pulled Crowley against him in a copy of their earlier positions. Crowley’s hips remained slightly back as to not get distracted by Aziraphale’s Effort. </p><p>One of Aziraphale’s arms wrapped around Crowley’s back and the other reached up to start stroking zir hair. </p><p>“Do you remember your safe word, darling?” He asked quietly. </p><p>Crowley hummed where zir face was buried in the angel’s neck. </p><p>“Yeah. ‘S aardvark, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Very good. And you can use that anytime, no matter what we’re doing, alright?”</p><p>No matter what, Aziraphale loved him. It was overwhelming, sometimes. “I know, angel.”</p><p>“More relevant for our planned activities is your safe action. Can you demonstrate for me?” </p><p>Crowley immediately reached down and tapped Aziraphale’s thigh twice.</p><p>“Excellent, my dear. Now, the main event, as it were. Did you want to be choked, Crowley? Because I’m afraid that will require a longer discussion.”</p><p>They had played that sort of game only once before. They had both enjoyed it, but Aziraphale wanted to take his time doing more basic things first. Crowley willed zirself to not get too distracted remembering it. </p><p>Eventually ze answered the angel. “Not more than usual than when I suck you off. Suppose that’s gagging, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Of course, darling. I recall you wanting to be… full, was it?”</p><p>Crowley only whined in response. Zir arousal had taken somewhat of a backseat during their sensible discussion, but ze could tell the angel was almost finished and anticipation once more began to build.</p><p>“We’re almost done, you can hold on a little longer, I’m sure.” For a moment Aziraphale stroked zir hair in silence. “What would you like to do about your orgasms?”</p><p>“Have loads of them, preferably,” Crowley replied, just to be contrary. Ze was rewarded with a light swat on zir behind. </p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant. Do you want to be delayed…” a hand snaked round to Crowley’s front, “...denied…” it swept down towards zir aching Effort, “or indulged?” </p><p>The hand stopped just shy of zir clit. </p><p>“Hnngh. Uh, wha, I mean. I want to come, but not yet?” </p><p>“Delayed it is. Do let me know if that changes, dear. Alright, shall we begin?”</p><p>Crowley sat up and blinked at the angel. Someone, he was beautiful. The round cheeks and soft chin and the soft pink everything of him left Crowley completely awestruck multiple times a day. Ze couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him.</p><p>It was sweeter than the ones they exchanged earlier. Slower, and far less urgent. </p><p>After a while they separated but not before Crowley placed another to the side of Aziraphale’s mouth, just next to the dimple there. </p><p>“Love you, angel.”</p><p>“I love you, my dear.”</p><p>They quietly negotiated the position as Aziraphale stretched out his legs and Crowley shifted back to lie down. Ze ended up straddling Aziraphale’s calf, the firm pressure did wonders to constantly tease the idea of relief. Zir head rested on Aziraphale’s thigh, close to his cock, but that wasn’t the focus of the moment. </p><p>Aziraphale cupped zir face briefly, then Crowley turned to suck on his fingers.</p><p>They slipped in smoothly, into the cavern of zir mouth. Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut as ze pressed against them with zir tongue. </p><p>They didn’t taste like anything. Just pure, thick flesh filling zir up, obstructing zir breath. </p><p>Crowley began to suck. Ze wasn’t sure what it was, whether it was something primal, more base, that fueled these urges. It wasn’t the time for self analysis, though, as the sucking motion soothed and stirred zir in turn. </p><p>The angle of zir head meant saliva pooled at the front of zir mouth and threatened to spill out and down Aziraphale’s wrist. It caused Crowley to suck harder, three fingers now pressed against the roof of zir mouth. </p><p>Ze moaned around them as zir hips thrust up and down. Everything was dark and wet and perfect. </p><p>Crowley wasn’t sure how much time passed in that blissful place. Ze could have stayed there forever. </p><p>Ze moved zir head up and down a little, bobbing the same as ze did when sucking on other parts of the angel’s anatomy. That was even better—it constantly reminded zir of how stuffed ze was. Crowley swallowed around them, a heady sensation. </p><p>“Aardvark.” </p><p>Crowley’s thoughts had turned slow and heavy like treacle, and ze hadn’t processed the word before zir mouth was suddenly empty. </p><p>Ze opened zir eyes. Aziraphale looked down at zir with a somewhat concerned, unpleasant expression. </p><p>“Angel?” Crowley attempted to sit up and had to stifle a moan as zir hips shifted against Aziraphale’s leg. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>The hand that hadn’t been in Crowley’s mouth cupped zir cheek. It was then that ze noticed the other was twisted in the bedsheets. </p><p>“Oh, it seems so silly saying it out loud,” Aziraphale deflected, eyes not meeting Crowley’s. </p><p>“Angel,” Crowley insisted as ze finally sat up. Ze folded zir arms across zir chest in an attempt to look more intimidating than ze was, still naked and leaking on Aziraphale. It wasn’t very successful. </p><p>“The pads of my fingers were becoming too damp. It was… quite unpleasant,” he finally admitted. </p><p>“‘Kay,” Crowley said simply, arms now by zir sides, supporting some of zir weight so the pressure wasn’t entirely on zir cunt. “Yay for using the word. D’you need to stop?” </p><p>“No, no dear, I promise I’m fine, as long as they’re given time to dry.” </p><p>Crowley nodded thoughtfully. “Can I suck you off, then?” </p><p>Aziraphale’s cock twitched in interest. “Please,” he answered breathlessly. </p><p>Crowley dived in with little preamble and moved to lie down between Aziraphale’s open legs. It meant ze had little direct relief, which was both better and worse in equal measure. Ze was tempted to switch Efforts again and just rub off on the sheets, but there was something satisfying above the waves of pleasure building and building and never quite reaching the peak. </p><p>First ze lapped at the pool of precum that rested on Aziraphale’s large, golden striped stomach. Ze reveled in the salty bitter taste before ze swallowed him down. </p><p>Crowley had thought the fingers were good but this was just <em>right.</em> Ze had sucked Aziraphale off many times before, of course, but usually ze was more focused on giving Aziraphale pleasure. But now ze focused on simply feeling. </p><p>Ze loved Aziraphale’s cock. Ze really, really did. It was thick and long and perfectly imperfect like the rest of him. They played around with toys and different configurations sometimes, but this go-to was zir favourite. It filled Crowley’s mouth or ass or cunt perfectly. It reached towards the back of zir throat and gagged zir slightly each time as ze moved towards its base.</p><p>Ze used a free hand to play with Aziraphale’s balls. Ze stroked them lightly as ze swallowed, then reached back and pressed a finger against his hole. Ze heard Aziraphale moan above zir and grinned (as much as ze could given the circumstances). </p><p>Crowley continued zir ministrations as ze grew more frenzied. Ze bobbed zir head up and down with abandon, saliva dripping down zir lips and chin. </p><p>Aziraphale was doing his best not to thrust up into the motions. Instead his hands reached up and started pinching his own nipples. </p><p>Crowley looked up and moaned at the sight of Aziraphale, head tipped toward the ceiling, playing with himself so brazenly. </p><p>Aziraphale realised he was being watched and looked back down. He blushed—cheeks and chest flushed a delicious, delectable pink. </p><p>Instead of stopping, he continued tugging at his stiff, puffy nipples, all the while making eye contact with Crowley. </p><p>Crowley felt zirself clench around nothing. Aziraphale could be such a bloody tart when he wanted to, even when he wasn’t wearing silk shoes. </p><p>After a few moments Aziraphale stopped and reached down to cup Crowley’s face. Only then did ze realise that ze had stopped moving on Aziraphale’s cock. </p><p>Aziraphale gently pulled zir off and Crowley gulped down a few breaths. </p><p>“You’re doing so wonderfully, my dear. I only wanted to ask if you would be amiable to me perhaps, ah, pulling on your hair. Perhaps fucking your face a little?”</p><p>“<em>Yessss,</em>” Crowley all but hissed and tried to shove zirself back down. </p><p>Aziraphale held zir back and zir hair went taut, which ignited sparks of pleasure-pain across Crowley’s scalp. </p><p>“Use your safe actions if you need to.” </p><p>“Yes, okay, can you please fuck me alrea—mph!”</p><p>Aziraphale shoved cock between Crowley’s lips without preamble. His fingers twisted deep in Crowley’s red hair as he pounded away. </p><p>The feelings of fullness and being filthily used only heightened as Crowley was made to lie there and take Aziraphale’s cock. It was just what ze wanted. </p><p>The room filled with the slick, wet sounds of the messy face fucking and the pair’s loud moans. </p><p>Crowley felt zir eyes roll back in zir head as Aziraphale’s hands tightened. </p><p>Almost as soon as he started Aziraphale pulled off again. </p><p>“I’m sorry, dearest, I changed my mind. May I finish inside of you?”</p><p>Crowley panted, then swallowed a few times to try and get zir tongue to work. “You were inside me?” Ze said with a frown. </p><p>“No, ah. The other end of you. Your qu—“ </p><p>“Don’t you dare say quim again. You ask to fuck my face fine, but you can’t wrap your mind around the word cunt— it’s on purpose, isn’t it?” Crowley abruptly realised. </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Aziraphale replied primly. </p><p>Crowley sighed the weary sigh of someone who had known this bastard for millennia. “If you want me, <em>you </em>can move.” </p><p>In the blink of an eye Aziraphale was behind zir, pulling zir onto all fours and shoving two fingers deep in zir cunt. Fuck. </p><p>Crowley’s head fell down between zir shoulders as Aziraphale fingered zir. </p><p>“You really are dripping, darling. Are you sure you don’t need to come yet?” He asked as he rubbed incessantly at Crowley’s g-spot.</p><p>“Mmmmmmno,” Crowley said as ze quivered all over. “Come in me first. Don’t you want to?” Ze teased, though the effect was somewhat lost as ze panted zir way through the sentence. </p><p>Aziraphale didn’t respond but simply removed his fingers with a slow drag and replaced them with his cock in one smooth motion. </p><p>“Fuck!” Crowley groaned as Aziraphale bottomed out. It felt indecently good. </p><p>Aziraphale adjusted his grip and moved one hand to hold tight onto Crowley’s hip. The other pulled zir taut as a bowstring by the hair. </p><p>Aziraphale pulled out and sank back in, his cock sliding so smoothly in and out of Crowley’s soaked hole. After a few motions he got comfortable and thrust harder, and the sound of their flesh smacking together filled the room. </p><p>Crowley felt incredibly open at this angle and ze could hardly focus on anything but zir throbbing clit. Why did ze tell Aziraphale to delay zir orgasm? Ze knew ze could tap out at any time, but that felt almost like cheating. If ze was able to shift zir weight and not just collapse into the bed, ze would have tried to finish zirself off by now. </p><p>But Crowley knew it would be worth it. Once Aziraphale reached a certain level of randiness he became almost feral with it. All Crowley had to do was wait until Aziraphale came and then he would return the favour most enthusiastically. </p><p>It didn’t mean it was easy. Aziraphale’s hand was so close to zir where it gripped zir hip. And the thick cock pounding into zir only pushed zir arousal further. If only Aziraphale’s hand shifted a few centimetres… </p><p>Still inside Crowley, Aziraphale suddenly let go of zir hair and pulled zir by the chest to sit up. </p><p>They were now kneeling together and gravity pushed Aziraphale’s cock even deeper inside zir. </p><p> </p><p>A hand found Crowley’s hip again and the other shoved two fingers into zir open mouth. </p><p>Crowley instinctively sucked them down, grateful to have something to occupy zir mouth again. Ze could feel Aziraphale’s warm breath on zir neck as he continued to fuck zir. </p><p>Crowley squeezed around him and Aziraphale faltered, his movements growing frenzied as he reached his climax. </p><p>He thrust up once, twice, then came inside Crowley with a low moan. </p><p>After a few moments, Aziraphale stopped shuddering and released the right grip he had on Crowley’s hip. He removed the fingers from zir mouth and used his angelic strength to flip Crowley around on the bed. </p><p>It was a whirlwind. One minute Aziraphale’s cock was fucking zir from behind, the next ze was lying face up on the pillows. Aziraphale gave zir a smacking kiss then disappeared down Crowley’s body. </p><p>Crowley blinked at the ceiling, dazed, as zir legs were thrown over Aziraphale’s shoulders and his mouth descended on Crowley’s clit. </p><p>Sweet, damned relief. </p><p>Crowley wrapped zir legs around Aziraphale’s face and arched off the bed as zir aching clit was sucked on with gusto. It only took a few moments for zir to reach orgasm after waiting so long to come. </p><p>Crowley held Aziraphale’s face against zir, zir other hand twisted in the sheets as ze climaxed in waves of pleasure. </p><p>Aziraphale didn’t grant zir any reprieve. He continued to suck, the mouth that had teased Crowley over centuries of dessert menus put to good use. His added fingers and fucked his own come back into Crowley, which pushed zir over the edge a second time. </p><p>It was so filthy. Ze was covered in sweat and saliva and filled with Aziraphale in almost every possible way. Zir clit was overstimulated and Aziraphale’s ministrations walked the line between just enough and too much. </p><p>The scissoring of fingers against zir g-spot made Crowley come again, albeit weaker this time, and ze collapsed back to the bed, shuddering. </p><p>Ze weakly pushed Aziraphale away who took the hint and backed off. </p><p>Aziraphale slowly kissed Crowley’s stomach and chest as he made his way back to his partner’s lips. Crowley’s cunt twitched as ze realised that Aziraphale’s fingers were still moving inside zir. </p><p>“Shall I feed you, darling?” He murmured into Crowley’s neck.</p><p>Crowley’s mind was fuzzy and it took zir some time to catch Aziraphale’s meaning.</p><p>“Shit, yeah.” </p><p>Soon enough the fingers were gone as Aziraphale pressed the scooped-out come into Crowley’s mouth. </p><p>Crowley suckled on the fingertips as ze swallowed the bitter liquid, a mix of both Aziraphale’s and zir own juices. Ze held Aziraphale’s gaze this time and the look on the angel’s face was one of possessive awe. It was intoxicating. Aziraphale repeated the process again and again until Crowley was both empty and full. </p><p>By the time he was finished, they were both sated and half-asleep. </p><p>Aziraphale curled up by Crowley’s side and rested a warm hand on zir flat stomach. </p><p>“Was that what you wanted, my love?” He asked softly.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Crowley groaned with satisfaction. “Everything I wanted.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments only moderated so people place nice :) polite comments will always be approved!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>